


.. / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -.. .. .

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: don't bother translating it's depressing bullshit
Kudos: 1





	.. / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .-- .- -. - / - --- / -.. .. .

i still want to learn morse code

i still haven't bothered to learn morse code but i still want to

i know sorry and i love you

for reasons i wish i could erase

turns out it's not that easy

i wish i could get rid of memories

pour them out until they finally leave me alone

that's depressing anyways how does cher from clueless get her hair to look so pretty i need a haircut

i appreciate the aesthetic of that movie but i don't actually like it all that much

i want to be the b!tch that looks like cher from clueless but also goes to chemistry club completely and totally unironically because i'm lame

i am tired but i have so many thoughts

i wish i could talk to someone right now 

i wish there was some sort of anonymous way to do it so nobody can get mad at me for talking to people i shouldn't

i wish i could still talk to people i like talking to but that's against some sort of unspoken code

(if you ever want to break it though, <http://www.e-chat.co/room/19924550>)

i guess i miss being happy


End file.
